The Return
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Sequel to American Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank DixieDavenport for giving me this idea and my momma for the advise on marines which she got from my step dad Chip. Thanks Guys. By the way this is the sequel to American Soldier.

Hi I'm Luke Duke. Yes this is my real name. Last time I talked to y'all about 9-11 and how I fought for my country in Iraq. Well not long after I got back I got the most exciting news…

"I'm going to train new soldiers to fight in Iraq," I said excited

"Yep; we thought these guys could use someone like you to teach them," said LTC Butler

"So am I doing Basic Combat or Advanced Training," I asked

"Advance Training at Camp LeJeune."

"Excellent."

"So you remember everything we taught you Sergeant?"

"I used those skills while in Iraq.'

"Then you should be perfect for the job; good luck Sarg."

We saluted each other and left for home. I could not wait for Bo and Daisy to hear about what I've been called to do so at the table I announced it.

"I'm going to train new soldiers to fight," I said

"No way," said Bo

"Way."

"Basic Combat or Advance Training," asked Daisy

"Advance Training."

"At Camp LeJeune?"

"Yep."

"How long will you be gone," asked Bo

"About two months."

"Two months?"

"Don't worry I'll call you two every day."

"Promise," said Daisy

"I promise."

I left the following week for Camp LeJeune with my old buddy William Sullivan who joined the Marines the same day as me.

"You excited about this training job ain't ya," said William

"You know it," I said

"Just tell me one thing though."

"What?"

"Why did you bring me?"

"They told me I needed someone with me to help out so I picked you."

"Oh, well, thank you."

We drove for hours and stop several times for gas. Thanks to Daisy's ham sandwiches, cookies, chips, and sweet tea we didn't go hungry. Coarse Bo helped out a little bit by buying us some suckers, chocolate bars, and gum for the road. Once we finally got there we quickly changed into our uniforms and waited for the future soldiers, but when we got in the building we knew it was gonna take a lot of work.

"Soldiers," I yelled waiting for the noise to die down then continued, "I'm Gunnery Sergeant Duke, just call me Guns, I served the marines in Vietnam and Iraq therefore I hope to see y'alls faces out there. You will all learn the basics on how to survive and keep alive anyone who I think is slacking will do 500 push ups if that ain't enough you will do 500 more. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir," they shouted

"Good. This is Sergeant Sullivan he will start y'all off with aiming and shooting a gun and he will report to me afterward don't disappoint me cadets."

Just then someone caught my eye and I called her to the side as the others went with William.

"What's your name ma'am," I asked

"Madison Grace Duke sir," she said


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it Madison Grace Duke, Jeb Stuart Duke's little sister.

"Gracie," I said hugging her.

"Uh sir do I know you," she said

"Don't you remember your cousin Luke," I said taking off my hat.

"How do I know you're really Luke," she asked hands on her hips

"Oh remember when you where 12 and I was 16 we skipped school and went hiking in the woods. I slipped on a log and got my foot caught in a bear trap and while the others went to get help you stayed with me and talked me through until help came."

"Luke Duke I'll be a son of a gun it's you," she said hugging me really tight.

"Okay this is doing wonders for my lungs," I said until she finally let go.

"Sorry."

"Where have you been I ain't seen you since high school?"

"In Mississippi."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to get out of Hazzard and start a life somewhere else."

"Well this is the last place I thought I'd see you. Mind if I ask why someone like you joined the marines in her 40s?"

"9-11 is why Luke. My husband and son where on that plane when it happened and I didn't want something like that to happen to someone like me."

At those words I grabbed her I in a hug and let her cry on my chest. I never thought that something like that happened and to my cousin.

"Come on we better get you down there before Sullivan gets mad," I said putting my arms around her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

A month went by and we went from 20 marines to 10, Gracie being one of them. Sullivan and I stood there proud; we couldn't have asked for better soldiers. But we knew 5 more would be gone.

" I think it's time for the Mobile Urban Training Facility," announced Sullivan one day over breakfast. I choked on my orange juice.

"Are you crazy, they can hardly hold up a gun," I said

"I meant for Gracie and Sharpay."

"Again I say it, are you crazy."

"Come on have you seen those two I mean come on they shoot like Annie Oakly, drive a car like Richard Petty, and they know all the words to every Dolly Parton song."

"Alright, but I wanna see how the others do so we'll know who we're dealing with."

"You got it."

It went well; only we got rid of five people so the only ones who were left were Gracie, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, and Clay.

"All right listen up you five are the only ones left one more test and only four of you will pass," said Sullivan

"In the mean time since y'all got this far we decided to take y'all out to eat," I said

"To Outback Steakhouse," said Sullivan

There was a chorus of yee-haws and yeahs. That night both Sullivan and me made a toast.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to propose a toast to the best dang I could ask for," I said raising my glass.

"Here, here," said the others as glasses clanked together.

"I second that," said Sullivan

"We would like to make a toast as well," said Troy

"To the best dang instructors in the world," said Gracie

"Here, here."


	4. Chapter 4

Half way through the second month the five remainders were still here and each passing day they grew stronger. The day finally came where we would tell who was going to Iraq.

"Alright listen up this is your last and final drill, it will tell us who will serve our country," said Sullivan

"Okay you five will be in pairs, Gracie and Chad, Sharpay and Clay, and Troy you will be paired with Sullivan. Y'all are each responsible for your partner; the four remaining will come with me and Sullivan to Iraq," I said

The whistle blew and they all made it out ok. Now it was time to decide who was to be eliminated, that person turned out to be…… Sharpay. We went to Iraq and again it was a living hell. I returned a year later and so did Gracie only in a hearse. She was with Chad and Troy when it happened. She and Troy were walking around trying to find people in a building while Chad was getting some people to safety. The bomb went off moments after they went in. My family and I are gathered around the grave right now. Jeb is the one we're worried about the most he just lost his baby sister and I know that if I ever lost Bo or Jud I would be too. Gracie served this country with great pride as Troy did and the other American Soldiers, and I am so darn proud of them.


End file.
